


Jsme v tom spolu

by yaoiyuri



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, Post-Movie, Tentacle Sex, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri
Summary: Život s mimozemským symbiontem v těle skýtá hromadu úžasných výhod, ale i jistá úskalí, jak se o tom přesvědčí nebohý Eddie.Doporučuji číst až po zhlédnutí filmu.





	Jsme v tom spolu

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, věci, co musím psát: diplomku, seminárky, článek, rozpracovanou SGA povídku... co píšu? Divnoporno s chapadly po návratu z kina. Enjoy. Komentáře a srdíčka od čtenářů potěší. :)

Mít v sobě mimozemského symbionta skýtalo nepřeberné množství výhod, počínaje drobnostmi jako bystřejší smysly, nadlidská síla a konvenční nezranitelnost. Samozřejmě ne vše v tomto _vztahu_ bylo ideální. Když Eddie pominul drobný fakt, že ho Venomova přítomnost v jeho tělo vlastně pomalu zabíjela, ono ani okusování hlav živým úhořům nepatřilo k jeho představě ideálně strávených večerů. Nehledě na to, že pro ty kluzké hadice museli chodit každý týden až do Čínské čtvrti k bratrovi paní Chenové a koupelna jim od těch dob smrděla jako zahnívající bažina.

Ale co dalo dělat, hlad byl hlad.

A Venom měl hlad pořád.

Navíc úhoři tvořili stále přijatelnější alternativu, na rozdíl od okusování hlav živých lidí, kteří na Venomově jídelníčku oblíbených jídel obsadili druhou příčku. Bez ohledu na to, o jak moc velké parchanty šlo, málokdo si podle Eddieho zasloužil zemřít právě takhle.

 _„Eddie_ , _“_ zaburácel hlas v jeho hlavě pronikavěji než jakýkoliv budík. Novinář úlekem otevřel oči, trhl sebou a málem přitom sletěl z postele. Stále existovaly chvíle, kdy na něj prostě zapomněl _._ Nádherné chvíle – jen k jeho smůle nikdy netrvaly dlouho.

„Co sakra chceš,“ zívl rozmrzele, „vždyť je sobota!“ Pohlédl na podsvícený ciferník ukazující příjemných 6:30 a pomyslel si něco o zasraných nespavých parazitech. Kdyby chtěl – kdyby oba chtěli – nejspíš by nemusel spát skoro vůbec. Ale spánek patřil k jedné z mála věcí, která jeho životu ještě dávala zdání normálnosti.

 _„Promluvit si_ , _“_ zaburácel hlas znovu.

„Není o čem,“ zívl odmítavě Eddie a rozespale si protřel oči. K jednomu z dalších úskalí života s mimozemským symbiontem patřilo, že od chvíle, co se do vás dostal, nehrozilo, že se budete cítit osamělí. Události posledních týdnů Eddiemu nedaly moc prostoru dumat nad tím, že už vlastně sám nikdy nebude. Nikdy. Lidsky sobecké _já_ vystřídalo svérázné schizofrenní _my_ z jiné planety. Když kolem létaly kulky, bouchala auta a umírali lidé, přijal jejich _vztah_ tak nějak automaticky, ale čím více se jeho – _jejich_ – život vracel do normálních kolejí, tím častěji nastávaly chvíle, kdy by…

_„Myslím, že tentokrát už bys to měl udělat.“_

„Sklapni,“ zpražil ho a ostentativně hrábl po mobilu na nočním stolku. Začal projíždět všechna upozornění a notifikace, které se přes noc nashromáždily, a přitom pohledem ani nezavadil o ten malý stan, který se napínal pod dekou v místech, kde se nacházel jeho rozkrok. Místo toho raději zaujatě pročítal nadpisy v internetovém zpravodajství.

Vědci zjistili, že...

Teroristický útok v...

Cena ropy se...

 

_„Eddie!“_

Podle prezidenta je globální oteplování...

Vztahoví experti radí...

Video týdne: Koťátko s...

_„Nebudu se dívat, vážně.“_

Eddie užasle vzhlédl od zářícího displeje. „Jsi v mé hlavě! Jak přesně se nebudeš dívat?“ zeptal se nevěřícně a doslova přitom cítil, jak Venom uvnitř jeho lebky rozpačitě pokrčil rameny.

 _„No tak Eddie. Potřebuješ to,“_ nepřestával dorážet, _„Potřebujeme to my oba. Rozptyluje nás to.“_

„Sklapni!“ odsekl naštvaně a pohodil mobil někam vedle sebe. Sex neměl od rozchodu s Anne. A samohaně se neoddal od chvíle, kdy se _spojil_ s Venomem. Raději se o tom snažil moc nepřemýšlet.

K jeho smůle nešlo o první případ, kdy se ho Venom pokusil přesvědčit, aby si udělal dobře. Z jednoduchého důvodu – Eddie byl mrzutý protože byl nadržený, Venom se tak cítil taky, protože s Eddiem sdílel tělo, ale Eddie si odmítal honit, protože Venom. A ten... Hotový začarovaný kruh.

_„Je to frustrující, Eddie.“_

Eddie se posadil a zakroutil očima. Venom měl pravdu. Celá nastalá situace se jevila neskutečně frustrující. A dočista absurdní. Navíc se zdálo neuvěřitelné, kolik toho za těch pár týdnů na Zemi dokázal symbiont pochytit o lidské sexualitě a mezilidských vztazích. Rozhodně víc, než by Eddiemu bylo milé. A ty jeho věčné všetečné dotazy...

Tělo na Eddieho pokyn vyskočilo z postele.

Čas vstávat.

„Pořád je to moje tělo a _ty_ v něm jen parazituješ!“ utrousil novinář cestou do koupelny.

 _„Neříkej to slovo na P!“_ zavřeštěl Venom dotčeně, _„A jmenuje se to symbióza, v tom je rozdíl! Podívej se na Wikipedii.“_

Eddie zapadl do sprchy. Málem si přitom ukopl palec o káď s úhoři, která činila jeho už tak dost mrňavou koupelnu ještě stísněnější, ale příjemně horká voda nakonec všechno jeho sakrování s hromadou dalších starostí odplavila do odpadu. Ve sprše se Venom obvykle stáhl a pokud ho Eddie sám nevyzval ke konverzaci, předstíral, že neexistuje. Dneska ale nedokázal držet hubu.

 _„Eddie, mám toho dost!“_ pronesl, když se s ručníkem omotaným kolem pasu chystali vyjít ze sprchy, _„Jestli si okamžitě nevyhoníš, tak-“_

„Tak co, parazite?“ skočil mu do řeči dopálený novinář. Jen to dořekl, uvědomil si, jak zatraceně velkou chybu udělal. Prostě mu to vyklouzlo, nemyslel to tak, ale bylo pozdě. Pocítil vlnu hněvu, která se na něj přenesla z Venomova vědomí. Symbiont nenáviděl ono slovo na _P_ a tvrdě trestal každého, kdo ho vůči němu použil, Eddieho nevyjímaje.

Ozval se ten šíleně nepříjemný mlaskavý zvuk.

Eddie překvapeně vyjekl. Jeho chodidla se úžasnou rychlostí přestala dotýkat země a než se nadál, visel zády přilepený ke stropu s rukama rozpřaženýma jako nějaký mesiáš. Jako by se přilepil do žvýkačky – obří, pórovité, ale na dotek vcelku příjemné žvýkačky.

„Venome, neblbni,“ začal překotně hasit počínající vztahový požár, „omlouvám se, jasný? Já to tak nemyslel.“ Koutkem oka zahlédl, jak se z jeho kůže vynořil černý sliz a okamžitě se zformoval do tvaru ohyzdných chapadel.

 _„Myslel,“_ zabručel symbiont dotčeně, _„Nicméně ti odpouštím, Eddie.“_

Jak velkorysé, pomyslel si Eddie kysele, ale moudře se rozhodl dál neprovokovat.

„Dej mě dolů,“ požádal ho se špatně předstíranou lítostí. A po chvíli váhání dodal: „Prosím.“

 _„Na to zapomeň,“_ zpražil ho, _„Já to myslel vážně.“_

 Eddie s hrůzou sledoval chapadla, která začala dotěrně motat kolem _jeho_ osušky.

„T- tohle není nutné,“ namítl přiškrceně, „fakt ne!“

_„Je to nutné, Eddie.“_

„Ne- nedělej to!“ zakoktal téměř prosebně, když mu ručník stáhl.

 _„Je to nezbytné,“_ pokračoval Venom klidně, _„Bude to tak lepší pro nás oba. Věř mi.“_

Nevěřil mu.

„Co... co chceš dělat?“ zeptal se Eddie s neskrývanou obavou v hlase, když se chapadla nebezpečně přiblížila k jeho odhalenému rozkroku. On sám nemohl dělat vůbec nic.

_„Myslím, že jsi viděl dost hentai, abys poznal, co hodláme dělat.“_

„To nemyslíš vážně!“ namítl. Doufal v to.

Ale Venom to myslel opravdu vážně. A místo dalších zbytečných slov přešel k činům. Jedno z menších chapadel se bez skrupulí omotalo kolem hostitelova už téměř povadlého ptáka. Eddie vyjekl a začal sebou zmítat. Ten parchant se ho dotknul.

Vážně se ho opovážil dotknout.

Nutno podotknout, že mu to dvakrát nešlo. Venom si o lidském těle zjistil hodně, ale praxe se ukázala jako mnohem složitější. Chapadlo se svíjelo a obtáčelo kolem, hledalo způsob, jak ho vzrušit, ale ať se snažilo sebevíc, nefungovalo to. Eddie přes zatnuté zuby stěží zadržoval smích. Od střední horší honění nezažil, a to už bylo co říct.

Venom v jeho hlavě nespokojeně zasyčel. Bezpochyby ho štvalo, že Eddieho tělo nereagovalo _správně_ , že jeho urputná snaha dočista selhávala. A ještě víc ho užíralo, že z něj má Eddie srandu.

No, řekl si o to.

„Co- co to děláš?“ vydechl Eddie překvapeně, když nad jeho pravačkou převzal symbiont vládu. Ruka se odlepila od stropu a poslušně sklouzla do klína. Venom vždy raději používal chapadla a všemožné výrůstky, které nechával libovolně vyrůst z hostitelova těla, ať šlo o boj nebo potřeby běžného života. S lidskýma rukama si totiž připadal nejistý. Přišly mu slabé, křehké, neohrabané, a navíc jen dvě. Ale na _tohle_ se přirozeně hodily skvěle.

Eddie zaskřípěl zuby. Snažil se nevnímat dlaň v klíně. A ačkoliv se vnitřně bránil, musel si nechtě připustit, že už se to pomalu blížilo honění, na které byl zvyklý. Nicméně stále se na správnou vlnu ladil jen ztěžka. Styděl se, a přes veškerou Venomovu snahu, se mu nechtěl postavit. A kvůli tomu se styděl o to víc.

Venoma jeho _dočasná_ sexuální indispozice frustrovala úplně stejně. Pochopil, že to musí vzít z _jiného_ _konce_. Spodní část Eddieho těla se s mlasknutím odlepila od stropu. Dvě nově vypučená chapadla se omotala kolem kotníků a roztáhla mu nohy. Další mířila výš. Nejdříve jen zlehka přejela po hýždích.

„Co to kurva děláš!“

 _„Chci stimulovat tvou prostatu,“_ odvětil symbiont prostě. Chapadla nedočkavě rozevřela jeho svalnaté půlky.

„Kurva!“ zděsil se Eddie. „Co to meleš!“

Tady končila všechna sranda.

Další chapadlo zkoumavě přejelo jeho _rýhou_.

„Okamžitě přestaň! Jak jsi na takovou kravinu vůbec přišel!“

 _„Četl jsem o tom,“_ přiznal.

„Četl?!“ zhrozil se hostitel upřímně a hlas mu přeskočil o oktávu výš.

_„Když spíš, tak si občas čtu v telefonu.“_

„V mém mobilu!“ vydechl Eddie pohoršeně. Paradoxně pohoršeněji než když mu začal leštit kládu.

 _„Našem mobilu,“_ opravil ho klidně Venom. Ten směšný človíček si stále plně nepřipouštěl, že už není žádné já a ty nebo moje a tvoje. Už bude vždycky jenom my a naše. Všechny věci teď sdíleli – v dobrém i zlém. Včetně mobilu.

Venom jeho prostřednictvím našel na internetu spousty zajímavých věcí – o lidech, jejich světě, technologiích, kultuře… Občas ho však záplava bezbřehých informací mátla. Viděl videa, spousty videí. Lidé v nich z nějakého, pro něj naprosto nepochopitelného, důvodu sdíleli své namlouvací rituály i samotný akt páření. Za těch pár večerů, které strávil nad Eddieho mobilem, pochopil, že internet tvoří převážně lidský sex, sex a ještě jednou sex, a pak ta podivná malá čtyřnohá zvířata v krabicích. Kočky.

„Nech _mou_ prostatu na pokoji!“ vřeštěl Eddie nepříčetně, až měl Venom pocit, že _jim_ z toho musí prasknout bubínky.

_„Podle toho článku je to pro lidské muže velice příjemné…“_

„Na to ti seru!“ okřikl ho. „Opovaž se, Venome! Opovaž se ti říkám!“

Opovážil se.

Eddie vykřikl a úlekem zatnul snad každičký sval v těle. Byl v něm. Bez přípravy. Prostě tam najednou byl.

 _„Uvolni se,“_ špitl Venom nezvykle jemným hlasem, _„Víš, že ti nechci ublížit.“_

On mu vlastně ani ublížit nemohl, ne dokud okupoval jeho tělo, ale spousta věcí, které dělal, se hostiteli vůbec nemusela zdát příjemná. Venom si však byl jistý, že v tomto případě by to příjemné být mohlo. Pro oba. Pokud by se Eddie choval rozumně.

Eddieho odpověď však tvořil jen příval barvitých nadávek. Ošklivých nadávek. Pak přidaly i neméně nápadité výhrůžky. A další nadávky. O parazitech. O Venomově matce. O chapadlech, která Venomovi vlastnoručně narve do… Museli je slyšet snad ve všech bytech okolo. Ale rozhodně se navzdory symbiontovým dobře míněným radám neuvolnil.

Venom si povzdechl a přitiskl jedno z černých lepkavých chapadel na Eddieho ústa, aby ho konečně umlčel. Rozlícený pozemšťan do něj zuřivě kousnul. Nemohl symbionta nijak ohrozit, ale zuby se k jeho překvapení opravdu zabořily hluboko do porézní hmoty, která Venomovo tělo tvořila. Chapadlo se doslova vlilo do jeho úst a umlčelo ho opravdu důkladně. Nemohl od sebe ani odtrhnout rty.

Eddie poraženecky svěsil hlavu a zavřel oči. Zhluboka se nadechl. Pokoušel se uklidnit. Chapadla svírající ho kolem zápěstí a kotníků nepatrně povolila stisk. Zato ruka v jeho rozkroku přitlačila. Zrychlila. Prsty se kolem něj svíraly pevně a sebejistě, stahovaly mu předkožku hezky, jak se patří, jak to měl rád. Venom se učil rychle. A přesně v tu chvíli se pohnul i _uvnitř_. Eddie zakňučel, ale všechny jeho steny utlumil roubík. Ačkoliv se od vysoké podobným experimentům vyhýbal, a vyšel ze cviku, nebolelo to. Ne moc. Vlastně to začínalo být vcelku _příjemné_.

Naplno vnímal, jak ho chapadlo roztahuje a vyplňuje. Tak nezvyklý a intenzivní pocit se nepodobal ničemu, co kdy zažil. A to si myslel, že už si s Venomem nemohou být bližší. Netrvalo dlouho a zvídavé chapadélko našlo, co hledalo. Měnilo přitom velikost, tvar i úhel. Povrch se zdál nejdřív hladký, ale pak ucítil různé výstupky, drážky a vroubky. Střídaly se v závislosti na jeho reakcích. Čím víc kňučel a svíjel se, tím lépe. Jeho pták sebou konečně pořádně vzrušeně zaškubal.

Venom se ušklíbl. Povedlo se. Chvílemi _uvnitř_ přitlačil jenom proto, aby mohl Eddieho slyšet. Zjistil, že jeho samotného nesmírně uspokojuje, když může svému hostiteli poskytnout takovou rozkoš. Částečně sdílel Eddieho pocity a těšilo ho, že se to člověku opravdu líbí. Další chapadla nechal zkoumavě šmátrat po vlhkém nahém těle. Hladil ho po stehnech, zakroužil kolem bradavek, pupíku. Na všech místech, které mu noc před tím poradil internet. Vnímal strukturu jeho kůže, každý záhyb, každou drobnou nedokonalost. Lidé byli nedokonalí, ale v tom mu jako hostitelé připadali přitažliví. A Eddie byl nedokonalý až hrůza. Totální loser. Naprostý břídil.

Stejně jako Venom mezi svými druhy.

Proto se k sobě tak skvěle hodili.

Venom stále ovládající Eddieho pravačku zpomalil tempo. Jen ho tak líně laskal. I chapadlo uvnitř zvolnilo. Eddie nespokojeně zakňoural. Byl už úplně tvrdý a navzdory všem předchozím řečem, teď upřímně toužil po Venomově pozornosti, které se mu začalo nedostávat. Symbiont ho schválně trápil, zdráhal se mu dopřát kýžené vyvrcholení. Chtěl ho potrestat za všechny ty ošklivé věci, které dnes řekl.

Eddie sebou nespokojeně zavrtěl. Věděl to a mučilo ho vědomí, že se kvůli tomu každou chvíli asi zblázní. Bylo to příliš silné, příliš intenzivní.

Cosi nesrozumitelně zamumlal.

Venom mu po menším váhání uvolnil ústa. Chtěl ho slyšet. Chtěl, aby ho slyšeli další. Klidně všechny byty okolo.

„Na co sakra čekáš,“ pobídl ho rozechvělým hlasem člověk, „tak dělej.“ Venom se ušklíbl a ještě několik zdánlivě nekonečných chvil ho ponechal v trýznivé nejistotě. Když ho však začal Eddie tak sladce a úpěnlivě prosit, konečně se mu ho zželelo.

Zase zrychlil. Dával si přitom záležet. Eddieho sténání se rozlehlo celým bytem. Cítil, že je blízko. Ozval se důvěrně známý svíravý pocit v koulích a pak se prostě _udělali_. Po všech těch mučivě dlouhých týdnech konečně přišlo osvobození.

Pro oba.

Až se z toho Eddiemu zamotala hlava. Tlak uvnitř jeho těla zmizel. Chapadlo se stalo opět jeho součástí. I ruka, která ho pevně svírala, se stáhla. Zato zbylá chapadla ho omotala pevněji, a přesto se mu zdálo, že nezvykle jemně, a opatrně ho snesla zpět na zem. Eddie zavrávoral. Nohy se mu třásly jako rosol, ale ustál to. Jen se musel zachytit umyvadla. Pro jistotu.

Chvěl se a ztěžka oddechoval. Zběsile tlukoucí srdce se mu pokoušelo vyskočit z hrudi ven. V odrazu zrcadla viděl, jak se od stropu se k jeho zádům táhnou provazce černé hmoty, která se skrze kůži vstřebávala do jeho těla. Pocítil náhlý záchvěv opovržení a zhnusení nad vlastní existencí, ale doznívající orgasmus ho rychle přehlušil.

„Tohle,“ vydechl rozechvěle a sevřel hranu umyvadla, „tohle…“ Každé slovo přes rty cedil pomalu a pečlivě. „UŽ KURVA NIKDY NEDĚLEJ!“

Venom se na něj zubil ze zrcadla. Nezdálo se, že by si jeho slova vzal k srdci.

 _„Ne, Eddie,“_ odmítl prostě, _„Jsme v tom spolu. A já nedovolím, abys nás oba lehkovážně ohrožoval svým mizerně vedeným sexuálním životem.“_

Eddie si pohrdavě odfrkl a sevřel pěsti. Zavřel oči, zhluboka se nadechl a napočítal do tří. Čtyř. Pěti... Venom mu nechal čas na uklidněnou, věděl, že ho potřebuje. Obzvlášť po tak skvělém orgazmu.

 _„Vím, co pro tebe Anne znamená,“_ začal měkce, „ _a plně respektuji tvou volbu nenavazovat intimní kontakt s jinou lidskou bytostí.“_ Eddie mu věnoval další pohled plný tichého nicméně velmi intenzivního hněvu.

 _„Ale v tom případě,“_ pokračoval Venom smířlivě, _„musíš přijmout fakt, že dokud tě Anne nevezme zpět, budeme na to sami dva.“_

Eddie odmítavě zkřížil ruce na hrudi a odstoupil od zrcadla. Nohy se stále nevzpamatovaly, a tak se opřel o káď s úhoři. Zahleděl se do ní. Co chvíli vykouklo některé z dlouhých kluzkých tělíček nad hladinu. Přesto ve zčeřené vodě zahlédl Venomův odraz. Svůj odraz. Zachvěl se a objal si ramena. Stále neuschl. A dlaždice ho studily do chodidel. Poprvé po dlouhých týdnech mu naskočila husí kůže. 

_„No tak Eddie.“_ Způsob, jakým to pronesl připomínal pohlazení. Eddie si rezignovaně povzdechl. Nemohl se na něj zlobit dlouho. Ne, když ho měl ve vlastní hlavě, to prostě nešlo, pokud se nechtěl dočista zbláznit.

„Dobře,“ připustil neochotně, „Asi… máš pravdu.“

 _„Samozřejmě, že mám pravdu,“_ usmál se Venom šibalsky. _„A když mi příště řekneš, jak to máš rád, přizpůsobím se.“_

Eddiemu zacukalo v oku. Žádná z jeho dosavadních sexuálních fantazií nezahrnovala děsivá mimozemská chapadla. Proč taky do háje. Nikdy o tom neuvažoval a nehodlal s tím začí... Myšlenka zamrzla kdesi v polovině. V gestu naprostého zoufalství si zajel rukama do vlasů a pořádně za ně zatahal. Nemělo cenu s tím bojovat. Z hrdla se mu vydral podivný odevzdaný skřek. _Možná_ přišel čas na změnu. V tomhle směru se přece nikdy nebránil experimentům.

Symbiont vycítil, že Eddie jeho nabídku přijal. A tak se rozhodl kout železo, dokud bylo žhavé.

_„Víš a kdyby sis na eBayi sehnal dívčí školní uniformu, tak-“_

„VENOME!!!“


End file.
